Omerta
Omerta is the 11th mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. It's name is a reference to the Omerta, or the Mafia code of silence, as it revolves around Frank Colletti breaking the Omerta by giving information about the family's activites to the authorities. Background After the alcohol buy went to hell, Don Salieri has found out why. His good friend and consigliere, Frank Colletti, has turned evidence over states evidence. Since Frank broke the Omerta, the Mafia code of silence, Salieri wants him liquidated. No one knows where he is, so Tommy must visit three stoolies and get the info. Walkthrough Beginning After receiving your orders, go visit Vincenzo to collect a Colt M1911A1 and a Lupara. After this go visit Ralph. He is working on a car, so talk to him. He will talk a while, and after that, follow him. This time, he teaches you how to steal a Schubert Extra Six. Now, take the car and head outside. Find the stoolies First, you must gather info. The first location is at Chinatown. From the red doors, turn right and drive on this road. Turn right again when the road ends, and follow this road. Right after the turning, turn left at the first junction. Drive on this road for a while, counting the junctions on the left as you go. When you reach the third junction, turn left. Big Biff is on the right side of the square-shaped area here. Stop your car and talk to him. He seems to be useless at this point, so get back to your car once you're done. Second location is on Central Island. Use the Central Island Tunnel, which is the nearest and fastest way there. You could also use the West Marshal Bridge, but that's further and takes longer to reach. Once you reach near the gallery, you'll spot Little Tony leaning against the bushes, with the green arrow pointed to him. Stop your vehicle and talk to him. Tony has no clue where Frank is, but he knows someone who might help, but he has no idea if he will cooperate or not. So, get back in the car. Finally he next location is situated very close to Bertone's workshop. To get there, you could use the East Marshal Bridge. The man you're looking for is Joe, and he's located underneath the Giuliano Bridge, where the shortcut is. You'll spot him real easy, because he might be the only person there, and the green arrow makes him look obvious. So, stop your car and talk to him. For the first few tries of talking to him, he won't give the info. You could play a little game with him; keep on talking to him. He will never give the info to you though. After you had enough of him, and when Tommy and Joe are repeating the same phrases, give him a few punches. You could also try shooting him on the legs or something, but make sure no shotgun, or aiming above his legs. He will get scared and agrees to tell you where Frank is. Alternatively, after the game auto-saves, you could just walk to him and charge up your punching attack. He will immediately get scared, and thus telling you where you can find Frank. When a new location pops up at the map, you're free to do anything with him. Get to Frank's location Get back to your car and drive to Oakwood, your next location. It is situated near the Tennis Courts, so get there quick. It's not very far from here, so it shouldn't take a long time. Once you reach near the location, a cut scene will play. Follow Frank's car to their destination After that cut scene, you'll spot Frank's vehicle leaving the area. Follow the car. You could bump or speed up to him; he won't notice anything. The most important thing is that you don't lose him. Keep on follow him and it'll lead you far away. The game starts loading once you reach the destination. Find Frank After you arrive at the airport, you can shoot the guys hiding at the room one by one from outside, but I have found a nice way to finish them off clean and easy. First you should arrange the cars parked at the parking lot to be a barricade so you can hide behind them, and then just drive out of the airport. The guys who hid at the airport will come out and chase you. Drive behind the barricade and shoot them one by one. This should be easier then to shoot them when they're hiding. If you kill them all you'll see a cutscene of Frank running inside the airport. Go after him but watchout for enemies. Go right and you'll see an empty hangar. Find Frank at another parking lot behind the empty hangar but be careful for a guy with a Tommy Gun guarding Frank. After there all dead, a cut scene will be triggered. Frank explains that he didn't wanna do it. He only did it because the cops and the Morello's are holding his wife and daughter hostage and would kill them if he didn't co-operate. He does hear they are somewhere at the airport and says he will help Tommy only if Tommy rescues them. Find Frank's wife and daughter Go to the building at the left side of the parking lot and kill two guys guarding the building. Watch out for another one inside the building. When you enter the building you'll see a woman and a girl, that's Frank's amily. Talk to them and then talk to Frank again and bring Frank to them. Find the tickets and return them to Frank When you're asked to search the tickets you can find the tickets at the very first room where you encounter the cops guarding Frank. Go deliver the tickets to Frank and see a cutscene. In the scene Frank hands over the key and location to where the books are and says goodbye to Tommy with his wife and child. Before he leaves, Franks tells him "don't forget what I said in the car" to which Tommy narrates. Get the books After the cut scene is over, get a car and drive to the location on the map to collect the books. If you allowed the man on the phone to finish his call, the cops will be waiting in the parking lot and will open fire on you when they see you. Result After you collect the books you have the choices of either going back to Salieri's Bar or visit Lucas Bertone. Visiting Lucas This time Luca would like to send a "message" to someone called Big Stan at the Black Cats Bar near the Works Quarter. Go there and punch him a few times until the runs from you, but don't kill him or Luca won't give you the hints to steal the car. After he runs go back to Luca and you'll learn how to steal a Thor 810 down in Oak Hill. Watch out for the guy near the car, he's the owner and unfortunately beside the car he also owns a gun. Once complete drive back to the bar. Trivia *When you find Frank's family, there is a guy on a telephone, who's ringing the cops. If you let him speak, cops will eventually arrive at the front gate of the airport. However, if you kill him before he has a chance to finish his phone call, then no cops will arrive. But if you go around the airport (turn left from front gate) and watch carefully, the cops are actually waiting inside their car on the road just outside the airport. *Go through the level until you've handcuffed Frank to the railings. Then, he asks you to find his family in the small building just to the left of where Frank is cuffed. Go inside, and next to Frank's family is a man hugging a woman. Get a precision weapon (like the Magnum) and shoot the man in the head. The woman will then snap out of the 'hugging pose' and attempt to punch you to death! This is the only woman in the entire game who is hostile. Furthermore, if you run away from here, she'll chase you all around the airport! *The Priest was supposed to appear in this mission but he was cut out. External links *Video Walkthrough *Video Wlakthrough *Video Walkthrough *Video Walkthrough *Video Walkthrough *Video Walkthrough *Video Walkthrough *Video Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Gameplay Category:Mafia